Misty Skies
by InuNeko245
Summary: Mute, sickly, and a bringer of bad luck, 15-year-old Allen Walker struggles with accepting both past and present events, including the death of his family and a new presence in his life. But will he unintentionally ruin this man's life like everyone else's, or will everything be changed for the better? (That's like, the worst summary I've ever written.) Rated T for now, yullen AU


**Well. This is... awkward. Really, I need to learn not to start new projects right when I say I'm going to finish my old ones. *sighs* So, here's something not quite complete that I've been working on for a while.**

**Thank you eviltinyninjagirl for beta reading this!**

_Misty Skies_

A soft touch of moonlight flickered over his face as he walked, footsteps echoing and resounding back to him in the damp darkness. Tonight was the high point of the month - the full moon.

As he stepped onto a slippery rock, several pebbles slid as it dislodged from the uncertain land and Allen stumbled, struggling to catch his footing. He strained to stand back up, loose pieces of rock causing him to fall again the second he got up. Finally, he managed to right himself, and continued quietly down the narrow path to the cove.

A strange mist was surrounding the area now, as it had for a long time, since he came to live there 10 years ago. He had heard stories of the land before he had arrived - tales of bright, clear skies and happy villagers by the sea.

The mist thinned as he approached the water, gentle waves lapping at his feet. He could not see past the wall of white, for it clouded his vision worse than when he had an attack.

Yes, poor, dear Allen had a very fragile heart, and it would not be much longer until he passed on. Of course, only the person who knew him best actually knew of his condition, and he dreaded the day they would part.

There were certain complications that accompanied having a weak heart as well. Allen was mute. The very day before he left, he had lost his voice permanently when a boy had nearly tortured him to death with gruesome scenes; he had witnessed the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger. He only lost his voice when he screamed, his voice rising above everything else, drowning out even the loud shuffling of the boy running into the street as people yelled and he was hit by a car. Allen had only been five years old at the time of the accident, and when he woke in the hospital some time later, his throat was burning and he could no longer speak.

It had been so long since he had thought about any of this, and now he found tears streaming down his face. He mouthed helplessly, forming words of sadness, of hope. It was terrible, the way he was going to go. But not a single soul cared, in his mind.

"Hey."

Allen froze, shocked into place by a deep, silken voice behind him.

"I said, hey."

Allen turned slowly, eyes widening as they settled on a tall, black-haired Japanese man. He had dark cobalt eyes and currently they were locked on Allen's silver orbs.

"Why are you crying?" His tone was cold, cruel.

Allen made an involuntary choking noise and the man narrowed his eyes, suddenly adopting an air similar to Allen's mentor. Calculating, harsh, and murderous.

"Do I have to repeat everything I say to you, idiot?" Allen shook his head and tentatively stepped toward him. He tilted his head slightly. Allen pointed at his mouth and shook his head again, indicating he couldn't speak. Silently, the boy stood in front of the man, praying he would understand.

"You can't speak...?" he questioned slowly, as if trying to wrap his head around the concept of a mute teenager.

Allen nodded and the man chuckled. "Then I suppose you can't tell me your name?" The corners of Allen's lips turned up slightly and he took from his pocket a scrap of battered paper with only one thing written on it in slight, feminine handwriting.

_Allen Walker_

Dark eyes studied it carefully, taking note of every detail in the curving slopes.

Allen watched him anxiously, shifting soundlessly from foot to foot. After a moment, the man handed the small slip back to Allen and smirked.

"Well, _Allen_," he said in a vaguely sultry voice, "my name is Kanda. And it seems you'll be stuck with me for a while."

**Oh God, this is horrible, isn't it? I started this during my really long and boring third period like, three months ago or something, and I just haven't done anything with it til now. I also went through the horrible experience of having this entire chapter deleted and retyped. I apologize for any typos. I'm typing this on my iPod. I don't know exactly how long this'll go, but I hope it isn't long. God knows I don't need another multi-chapter on my hands. Thanks for reading, and reviews would be very nice!**


End file.
